


Lazy Saturday

by Elora_Lane



Series: The Establishment [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy is essentially teaching Clarke how to have sex, Cute, Echo isn't evil. She just has a past with Bellamy. She will do some important, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of a F/M/M/F relationship, Polyamory, Sexy Times, Sexy shower, The great gatsby is talked about. which is one of my favorite books. so please don't hate, You be the judge., and possibly good things later., some sweet domesticity to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: The morning after the Initiation, Clarke has a lazy day with Bellamy. However, it ends up being a lot more... physical.
Relationships: Backround Bell/Gabe/Josie, Backround Bellamy/Gabriel santiago, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Past: Echo/Roan/Bellamy
Series: The Establishment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897228
Comments: 35
Kudos: 126
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	Lazy Saturday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writetheniteaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetheniteaway/gifts).



> Not gonna lie, a lot of smut. Judge if you want, I don't care. It was fun writing.  
> There are also a lot of feels and talking.

The sound of an unfamiliar ringtone woke the room. 

“No, wakey,” Josie groaned, turning over and cuddling close to Clarke. As the edge of confusion began to abate, Clarke found herself feeling safe and warm. She didn’t want to get up either. 

“Josie,” Gabriel’s voice lectured sweetly, “we need to get home for the sound guys. Otherwise, its gonna take weeks to get your studio done, babe.” 

“Can’t you go?” Josephine whined, sounding a little childish. Despite herself, Clarke smiled. 

“We both need to go.” 

“But _why_?” Josie asked, but something seemed to change her mind, because a moment later she was getting up, “Okay fine. Clarke, are you asleep?” 

“Not anymore, what's up?” 

“Just wanted to see how cute you look with bed head,” she smiled, her hand landing on Clarke’s cheek tenderly, “We had a great time last night. Let’s do it again.” 

“I think I’d like that,” Clarke confirmed, accepting Josie’s kiss on the forehead, and Gabe’s kiss on the cheek with a full heart. 

“And tell Bell we went home,” Gabe said. 

“And that we love him,” Josie added. 

“I love you, too,” Bellamy grumbled from behind Clarke, “now leave before I actually wake up.” 

_He’s grumpy,_ the married couple mouthed, before apologizing, and pointing at him. Much to her surprise, Clarke let out a giggle. 

“Hey!” Bellamy scoffed, as the pair were scrambling to leave the room, “don’t poison her against me!” 

“They aren’t,” Clarke said sweetly, turning to find Bellamy smiling at her, “they’re cute.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, tucking a few stray locks behind her ear, “you’re cute.” 

Blushing under his praise, Clarke moved closer and wrapped her arms around Bellamy’s waist, “Is this okay?” 

Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her on the crown of her head, before musing, “Hot naked girl hugging me? _Jackpot_.” 

Clarke let out a little laugh before she drifted back to sleep. 

The next time Clarke woke it was nearly one in the afternoon, and she had to pee like crazy. Instead of putting her dress back on, she grabbed the red Henley Bellamy had been wearing the night before and put on her panties. After all, that was the perk of a hookup, right? Being able to look adorable as fuck in their clothes? 

After using the restroom, and brushing her teeth, she found Bellamy in the living area of the penthouse drinking coffee and reading on a Paperwhite Kindle. The penthouse had been thoroughly cleaned and Clarke couldn’t even tell that there had been a party the night before. 

“Whatcha reading?” she asked, sitting a respectful distance away from him. 

“Oh, uh, _The Great Gatsby_.” 

“ _The Great Gatsby_?” Clarke said, smiling, “Do you like it?” 

Bellamy smiled softly as he set the tablet down, and took a sip of his coffee, “The writing or the story?” 

Clarke smiled thoughtfully, “both.” 

“Do you like coffee?” he asked, leaning forward to pour her a cup from the French Press. 

“Is this going to be an intense discussion?” she laughed. 

“Depends, I suppose," he said thoughtfully, “I’ll keep in mind you just woke up.” 

When he handed her the coffee, she accepted it gratefully, and leaned back to listen to him. 

“I think the writing is great. It reads like a self-insert in some ways. But that’s on purpose--you’re supposed to feel like you are there, experiencing everything--you see firsthand the dangers of decadence and overconsumption. You know, it's all about the lust of the eye, the lust of the flesh, and the boastful pride of life... It shows that you can’t purchase anything truly of worth- and that anything that isn’t a labor of love will fail.” 

“But Gatsby loved Daisy, right? And his attempt to get her back failed.” 

“But that’s because it wasn’t an act of love,” Bellamy insisted, “perhaps Gatsby did love her at some point- _maybe_. By the time he ended up in her orbit again, it was all about obsession. He wanted to prove he was rich enough, worthy of her because he’d become like her. Obsession is not a product of real love. Things like compassion, patience, and kindness are.” 

“Wow,” Clarke said, trying to wrap her head around the depth of that, “how many times have you read that?” 

“I read it once a year,” Bellamy confessed, blushing a little as he ducked his head, “I do it to remind myself of who I’m _not_ , who I don’t want to be. So that I don’t get lost in all _this,”_ he said, gesturing around the penthouse. 

“Look, I love Gabriel and Josie, and I don’t plan on ever leaving them,” he said, “but The Establishment, the glamour of a rich lifestyle, it can suck people in. Warp their intentions.” 

“I get it,” she said, “my Dad has been obsessed with wealth ever since his business hit big. He alienated himself from me and my mother until he had almost nothing left. I’m not sure he even knows me anymore.” 

At that, Bellamy shook his head, “I’m sorry to hear that, Clarke,” he offered, his face full of sympathy, “after my mom married Marcus, she changed. I love her, don’t get me wrong, but she’ll never know about the people I love because it will break her heart. Which, was ironic because she only started seeing Marcus because she thought I needed a male role model in my life.” 

“So, did you not grow up rich? Or do you just think its evil to be rich?” 

“It’s not evil to be rich... and being your true self in every way is important- I mean I love being who I am. It’s fun, and it’s freeing. But a person needs to have a moral code, one that keeps them genuine and kind, otherwise, they’ll lose themselves. I guess my takeaway from _Gatsby_ is that love isn't about proving anything. It’s about just being... together, with the people you care about. In whatever way that looks like. ” 

“So, what's your moral code?” Clarke asked, studying the man closely. 

Bellamy let out a little laugh and shook his head, “keep in mind, this is just for me. Number one: never rush a good thing. Number two: never walk away from someone you love or think you can love, especially when they need you. Three, give more than you take. Four, be kind to yourself and others- but admit when you’ve fucked up and apologize.” 

“I really need to reevaluate how I think about things,” Clarke laughed, feeling a bit overwhelmed, even though she admired his insight. It seemed as if Bellamy had put a lot of thought into his actions and decisions, “Maybe that’s what my goal needs to be. Figure out my code.” 

“Well, you figure that out by having relationships and getting to know yourself and others. Iron sharpens iron.” 

“Maybe that’s why I’m so behind,” Clarke laughed, taking a long drag of her coffee. 

“What do you mean?” Bellamy asked, his face etched with curiosity. 

“I don’t usually let people in,” she explained, “I mean, until last night I had never done anything physical with someone, other than hug and kiss.” 

“Really?” he asked, smiling a little, “how do you feel?” 

“I’m great, Bellamy,” Clarke said, leaning forward to pat his arm reassuringly, “it was a lot of fun, and I felt at ease the entire time. And knowing you a little better, I can see I was right to feel at ease with you.” 

“I’m glad,” he said, chuckling a little, “so what are you up to today? Any plans?” 

“Uh, I hope I don’t sound lazy, but I don’t have any plans today,” she said, “I took the weekend off.” 

“I was going to see if you wanted to hang out?” he said, sounding a little nervous, “I don’t have to be anywhere, since its summer vacation.” 

“Summer vacation?” Clarke asked, her head cocking to the side, “are you a student still?” 

“No, I’m a teacher. High school history,” he said, “you?” 

“Don’t judge me,” she said, “but I live with my dad, and I paint and dabble in writing. I just graduated this spring.” 

“College, right?” Bellamy asked, wincing a little. 

“Oh, god, of course!” Clarke rushed to say, “yeah, I’m twenty-one. Don’t worry.” 

“Twenty-one?” he asked, “I hope you won’t think we’re old for you.” 

“I don’t discriminate,” Clarke said thoughtfully, “Josie is what? Twenty-five?” 

“Well, yeah. But Gabe and I are twenty-six.” 

“I fail to see an issue,” she reiterated, setting her coffee down and moving close to him. If he was talking about ages and everything, maybe he wanted this to be a thing. Clarke knew she did, “I already know I like you.” 

At that, Bellamy smiled, “I like you, too,” he said, his gaze shifting from her eyes to her lips and back. Instead of letting him know he could kiss her, Clarke smiled lightly and pressed her lips against his. The kiss remained soft, just a pleasant little gift. 

“Wanna take a shower?” he asked, gruffly, as his lip caught between his teeth. 

“Shit,” Clarke muttered, a jolt of panic forcing her to pull back, “I’m disgusting, aren’t I?” 

“No, no,” Bellamy said, shaking his head, standing up, “do you want to take a shower, _with me?_ ” 

“Didn’t you already take one?” she asked, confused, he looked clean, even if he was in sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

“Does it matter?” he asked, extending his hand. 

“Oh... good point.” 

When they reached the bathroom, Bellamy broke away from her to start the shower. As he did that, Clarke found her nerves tightening in her stomach... was she ready for this? 

“What’s wrong?” Bellamy asked softly, “if you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to. I just thought it could be relaxing.” 

“Will it hurt?” she asked, her voice sounding small in her own ears. 

“Taking a shower?” he said, confused, “does that usually hurt you?” 

“No!” Clarke pushed him lightly, enjoying the smile that spread across his face, “you know. Sex.” 

“Oh, I’m not- no,” he said, “I’m not going to fuck you in the shower for your first time, Clarke. I want you to enjoy sex, not break your hip.” 

She let out a relieved breath at that, “Oh, good,” she laughed, feeling embarrassed, “Sorry, I’m stupid sometimes. I just assumed-” 

Bellamy cut her off with an all-consuming kiss, that made every thought fly far away from her mind. Panting, he pulled away, and took her face in his hands, “you are _not_ stupid, and I don’t want you believing that you are. Okay?” 

Clarke paused, feeling as if she might cry. There were scars left from when her normally doting mother would become severe and abusive as she used drugs. _Stupid_ was the word Abby used. Not one that Clarke should use. 

Now it was time to think differently. 

“Okay,” she whispered, nodding at Bellamy. Satisfied, he kissed her again. 

As the warm steam from the shower hit Clarke’s skin, she began to crave being under the hot spray. In an effort to hint at that, she tugged on Bellamy’s shirt. Taking the hint, he laughed and took it off. Now that Clarke could see him properly, she couldn’t help but run her hand down his chest and his abs. 

Reaching his sweatpants, Clarke pulled them down and found his thick cock almost completely hard. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” he panted, as Clarke looked down to study him. Clarke knew the basics regarding how to handle a man’s dick. She wasn’t a prude after all, and when her loneliness and horniness got the best of her, she’d watch all sorts of porn, and use her hand. Of course, she’d never given herself as big of an orgasm that Bellamy had the night before, but she liked to think that she could make him feel good, too. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Clarke said, her eyes reaching his. She hoped she looked and sounded confident because she sure as hell was trying to feel that way. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, his hips thrusting forward a little as if he couldn’t help it, as if the idea of fucking her made him want it now. 

Clarke nodded, “I am.” 

“I’d love to,” he said, wriggling out of his pants, “but first, I’m gonna get you off and loosen you up, okay?” 

Clarke nodded, her body clenching in anticipation. As Bellamy kneeled down and hooked his fingers on her underwear, she felt a strange tenderness toward him. How was he so sweet? Was he going to take her virginity and then never talk to her again? Was that his game? 

As the negative thoughts intruded Clarke shook them away. Even if he did that, it was within his right she supposed, with the whole sex cult thing and all. But something told her that this wasn’t like that for him, and for the moment, her heart chose to believe that. 

Stepping out of her underwear, Clarke took Bellamy’s Henley off and blushed as his dark eyes appraised her. 

“Beautiful,” he said, more to himself than to her, “ladies first.” 

He took his time washing her, teasing her by avoiding her most sensual areas until she was almost whining for _more_ from him. With a chuckle, he obliged her and massaged her tits with his strong and purposeful hands until her center was aching with desire. 

Bellamy guided her to the triangular seat in the corner of the shower and sat down. Patting his lap, he invited her over, “c’ mere, baby,” he said, “I want you to ride my fingers.” 

Trusting him, Clarke did as he asked, gripping his shoulders she climbed onto her knees and let him touch her. As his fingers explored her slit, and then lightly thumbed at her clit, she made sure to take deep breaths as he played with her. Keeping his eyes on her, Bellamy captured one her nipples in his mouth, the sensation making her center clench around nothing. 

Letting her tit go with a soft suck, he moved to the other and pressed harder on her clit. Clarke let out a whine, and Bellamy merely smirked. 

“ _Please_ ,” she begged, her voice sounding pathetic even to herself. 

“Patience, baby,” he murmured, his fingers venturing to where she needed him most, “I don’t want to disappoint you. So, we gotta take it slow. Make sure you won’t get hurt.” 

“I understand,” quivering as his finger slowly entered her. 

With his arm around her waist, Bellamy kept her from falling as he slowly worked his finger in and out of her, “I’m gonna try another one, okay?’ 

Clarke nodded and whimpered as he pulled out. After a breath, she felt him filling her, this time the stretch was delicious, but with an undercurrent of tension. How the hell was she supposed to fit another finger, or his dick, inside of her? 

“Now, I’m just gonna move my fingers around and stretch you,” he said, his fingers moving with intention and precision. Whatever he was doing, it was stretching her out, and it felt amazing. 

“Good job, baby,” he said kissing her shoulder appreciatively, Clarke couldn’t help but glow with pride, “do you think you can fuck my fingers, to get used to moving?” 

“I can try,” she said, feeling a bit unsure. Sure, her body was telling her to move, but her mind was feeling a bit self-conscious. Straightening up a little Clarke moved back and forth, as Bellamy held his palm against her clit. 

“Close,” he said, “but hold on and try this.” 

Bellamy watched her as he leaned back. Grasping her hip with his hand, he guided her up and down on his fingers. “that’s right,” he praised as Clarke got used to it, and began to take over the rhythm, “fuck, you look so gorgeous, just taking what you need.” 

As Clarke got used to the movement, heat and a sweet, searing, but delightful pressure began to build up. Picking up the pace, she relished the sound of her center slapping against his hand every time she fell back onto him. 

“More,” she demanded, closing her eyes and throwing her head back, “And yes, I’m sure.” 

Clarke wasn’t sure exactly how full she was, but as she fucked his hand, she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge, but even with his thumb tracing circles over her clit she couldn’t reach the precipice. 

“I can’t,” she whined desperately, _“Bellamy, I can’t do it.”_

“Shh,” he soothed her, “it’s okay, it’s new.” 

Clarke tried not to cry of embarrassment. Just as she was about to, Bellamy’s lips captured hers. 

“We’ll get there, Clarke,” he said, his free hand caressing her cheek and moving her hair out of her face, “you’re doing so well, baby.” 

“Really?” she asked, feeling like a novice in need of encouragement. 

“I wouldn't lie to you,” he said, “we’ll practice. You’ll be making yourself come in no time.” 

Clarke laughed a little. It sounded like this was a dance to him- something orderly, to be learned, and mastered, “Okay, that sounds good.” 

“Can I finish you off?” he asked, his fingers doing something that made her knees and cunt weak with need, “It’s gonna be fast and hard.” 

“Okay,” Clarke gave him permission. Mostly because she was curious. 

Bellamy gripped her waist and began to pump his fingers in and out of her faster than she thought possible. It was almost like a motor was driving him. After the shock wore off, Clarke was right at the edge again. This time, his entire palm on her clit, and his fingers almost drilling into her, sent her spiraling. 

Letting out a loud cry, Clarke couldn’t help but chase his movements, and her release, _“oh, fuck,”_ she panted, her hands gripping his shoulders, as waves of pleasure continued through her. Eventually, his fingers slowed down, and he waited until her body was calm before pulling out.

Bellamy set Clarke on her feet and washed his hand. Then he smiled and asked, “you ready?” 

“Yeah,” she said, knowing that this was absolutely what she wanted. 

Turning the water off, Bellamy coaxed her over to him. It was mesmerizing, the way his kisses could be so soft, and yet dark and lustful. Her senses were filled with him, as he lifted her up and her legs mirrored her arms and wrapped around his body. 

Bellamy carried her to the bed and threw her onto it. As Clarke bounced and giggled, he smiled wide at her, “so fucking cute,” he said, a look of pure adoration on his face. “get comfortable, Clarke.” 

She did as he told her, scrambling up to the pillows. Laying down, she wondered if she looked sexy or silly. Bellamy was the first man to see her like this. Even last night, she had her bra on (until Josie and Bellamy pulled it under her tits). Just thinking about what had happened the night before made Clarke’s thighs clench. 

“Just a second,” Bellamy said, sounding a little distracted, as he leaned over her and opened the drawer in the nightstand. Carefully, he pulled out a bottle and a foil-wrapped condom. 

“I’m on birth control,” Clarke said, in case that was a worry. 

“I’m sure you are,” he said, ripping open the condom and carefully rolling it over his large cock, “but unless we share test results with one another, we’re using a condom.” 

“Good point,” she said, not minding at all. If he fucked her good and hard, and made her come, she couldn’t care less about there being a condom between them. And he was right, it was a good thing to do. Especially considering how they’d met. Once Bellamy was done, he prompted Clarke to open her legs, “let's see how wet you are, baby.” 

Clarke couldn’t help but squirm under his expert gaze. As Bellamy got his fingers in her again, he hummed, “not bad, but we’ll still use a little bit of lube, just in case.” 

“Okay,” she said, feeling a bit breathless. There was a small voice inside of her that was screaming, _oh my god, this is happening._

climbing over her, Bellamy pulled Clarke out of her daze with a searing kiss, “You with me?” he asked, and when she nodded, he kissed her until she was laying with her head on the pillows, “Let's just make out for a bit, okay?” 

She nodded again, that would be a good way to get rid of her nerves. As he kissed her, Bellamy moved her so that he was between her legs, while he leaned on his forearms. Although they were touching more than they weren’t, she didn’t feel crowded... no she felt close. 

And it was lovely. 

As their already filthy kisses continued, Clarke began to grind against him, the feel of his erection against her center was almost too much. Sitting up, Bellamy spread her legs open more, and keeping his eyes on her, he ran his cock up and down her sensitive pussy, “how does that feel?” he asked, as he skimmed her clit and traveled back down to her entrance. 

“So good,” Clarke moaned, throwing her head back. He wasn’t even inside her, and it was amazing. How was that possible? “Please, just do it,” she demanded. 

“Okay, let me know if you want me to stop,” he said, as he pressed against her entrance, “and breathe,” he advised. 

Clarke hadn’t even realized she wasn’t breathing. Letting out a long breath, she was surprised by the feel of Bellamy pressing into her. It didn’t really _hurt_ , although there was a lot of pressure and a slight burning sensation from the stretch. 

When she let out a little whine, he leaned back down to kiss her softly, but he didn’t let up on his snail-paced mission. 

Gripping his sides, Clarke continued to breathe, as he slowly filled her up to the brim. Bottoming out, Bellamy tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear, “you okay?” 

“Yeah,” she nodded, and she wasn’t lying. She was good. Overwhelmed, but good, nonetheless. 

It didn’t seem as if Bellamy entirely believed her. Instead of moving, he just kissed her, and rubbed his hands all over her, until she was panting under his touch. As his lips settled on her neck, her hands slid into his hair, “ _Mhmm_...” she moaned, as he pulled out just a little and pushed back into her. 

The entire time Bellamy worked up to properly fucking her, he kissed her, held her, traced her body with his hands. Finally, when she was able to thrust against him, he began to go to work. 

“Oh!” she yelled, as he pulled her legs, and changed the angle. then his lips were back on her neck, sucking a mark there. Opening her eyes, Clarke watched his back muscles and his ass as he pumped in and out of her, “holy shit, you’re fucking me,” she said, suddenly extremely aware of what was happening. 

Bellamy lifted his head slightly to say, “that is what you want, right?” 

“Of course, don’t stop,” she said, pressing her heel into the small of his back. Eventually, Bellamy rose and pulled her hips up with him. The sound of their bodies slapping against one another would have been enough to make Clarke blush- if she hadn't been so lost in the feel of him. Giving into pleasure, she let her head fall back and closed her eyes. eventually, his thumb pressed against her clit. All he had to do was press a little harder and she was coming, as a loud moan tore through her body. 

Bellamy followed her into euphoria shortly after. After a minute, he took care of the condom and came back to bed. Lazily, he all but collapsed onto the mattress and pulled her close, “you were so good,” he praised, “how about we take a nap?” 

Clarke merely hummed as she cuddled closer and closed her eyes. 

A nap sounded just right. 

Clarke ended up taking another shower, all by herself as Bellamy ordered food. Stepping out of the shower, she heard a knock on the main door. After putting on a robe, she walked down the little hall of the hotel penthouse to find Bellamy chatting uncomfortably with Echo.

“Bellamy, is the food here?” Clarke asked, making her way to his side. 

A look of surprise slipped over Echo’s face before she just looked pissed off. Rounding on Bellamy, she seethed, _“seriously?_ ” 

“Is everything okay?” Clarke asked. 

“Yeah, all good, Clarke. Don’t worry,” Bellamy said, as he walked to the door, “thanks for the check, I’ll make sure Russell gets it.” 

“I suppose I’ll have to tell Roan that we’ll be adding another point to your file, that’s two,” she said, after pausing at the doorway. 

At that, Bellamy shrugged, “I don’t care what you do, Echo,” he said, “Roan and I stayed friends. So, I doubt he’s gonna kick me out of the love club. Now, please go. Clarke and I are going to have dinner.” 

Without another word, Echo left. 

“What was that about?” Clarke asked, as Bellamy closed the door and turned to grab the Chinese food he’d ordered. 

“Oh, some bullshit about how members aren’t supposed to know one another’s name. Or get together outside of the app,” he said, taking everything to the couch, “she’s just jealous because I picked Gabriel over her.” 

“What?” Clarke asked Echo was fucking gorgeous. A little intense but hot. If Bellamy didn’t want her, maybe he wouldn’t want Clarke after today? 

“She made me choose. This was after my first year in the club, I had been meeting up with Echo and Roan a bit, and then started seeing Gabriel when we ran into one another. She tried not to care. But when I told her I was in love with Gabriel, she freaked out. She wanted to kick me out of the club, but Roan wouldn’t let her.” 

“Whoa,” she said, taking the bowl of food from him, “that’s intense.” 

“Yeah. There are few rules Clarke, but if you break three of them, you’re kicked out.” 

“And those would be?” she asked, taking a bite of her food. 

“Don’t exchange names and contact info, don’t arrange a meeting outside of the app and don’t fall in love,” he said in a sing-song voice, “Obviously if someone did something criminal, like expose members, or force themselves on someone, they’d be shot.” 

Taken aback, Clarke stared at him before Bellamy began to laugh, “I’m kidding,” he said, “Echo hates guns.” 

“Ah,” she laughed, before something else crossed her mind, “So, I have a question...” 

Bellamy looked up, no doubt finding her biting her cheek, “yes?” 

“I don’t mean any offense, but,” she took a deep breath and pushed on, “How does it... work?” 

“Eating? Well, as you see, you just take a fork, like this-” 

“Shut up!” she laughed, shoving him. As Bellamy took a sip of wine, he smiled at her. 

“You mean my relationship with Gabe and Josie?” 

“well, yeah.” 

“Uh, well, I guess I should start by saying that all polyamorous relationships are different,” he tried, “the group needs to communicate a lot. But for us, I ended up fitting in quick. It started as something very casual. We’d use the app. Sometimes just me and Gabriel, other times Josie was there. But they always agreed on when they’d see me.” 

“Have you ever brought someone to...” 

“to play with us?” he asked, his eyebrows raising up, “Well, now that I think of it, no. Josie and Gabriel have a couple of times, and I did participate, but I don’t usually like sharing them with someone I don’t really know.” 

“So, you’re selfish?” 

“Incredibly,” he smiled, “but I’m also giving. You know, I’m mysterious like that.” 

At that, Clarke had to laugh. Because yeah, he was giving (especially when it came to orgasms) and he was indeed kind, and sweet, “if you don’t like the parties, why were you here last night?” 

Bellamy almost choked on his food as he blushed. Giving Clarke an amused look, he went for his drink again, “you’re very inquisitive,” he remarked. 

“No, I’m nosey,” Clarke clarified, making him chuckle. 

“Either way, I enjoy the conversation,” he smiled, and now it was Clarke’s turn to blush. She liked talking to him, too. 

“Look, I don’t want to freak you out, and I don’t have any expectations from you. But I do want to see you again, and I know the truth is important, so here it is. I’m looking for a primary. Josie and Gabriel are married, and well, I do love them. But there has been something missing for a while, for me.” 

“Do they know?” Clarke asked softly. 

“They’re the ones who suggested finding one. I often get excluded for events, because I feel odd when they go out with groups. And they know I have reservations about the world knowing about us. It would ruin my mom’s life. Kane would likely divorce her for his own image. But Gabriel and Josephine are _married_ , and the tabloids have been saying Josie is cheating on Gabe, because she kissed me on the cheek, and held my hand when we were waiting for him. I don’t want to ruin their dynamic either.” 

“I doubt Josie cares about that.” 

“She doesn’t,” Bellamy admitted, “but I do. I love them, I don’t want them to suffer because I’m scared.” 

Clarke frowned, it sounded like a lot to manage, “so what are you then, if you aren’t their primary?” 

“Well, I suppose I’m their secondary. Like, Gabe and I do more alone than Josie and I ever would. Josie and I are more friends, but we do stuff when Gabe is around.” 

“Have you fucked her?” the words flew out of Clarke’s mouth before she could stop them. 

“Are you gonna be jealous if I say yes?” Bellamy asked, his eyes narrowing. 

“No way! I’d have to fan myself.” 

“Then maybe we’ll do it with you there,” he offered, smirking, “I can’t remember a time when I fucked her properly, though.” 

Bellamy took another bite, as a thoughtful expression crossed his face, “oh, wait. One time, I doubled with Gabe. I was in back for that. It was a good time.” 

Clarke was silent for a moment, how was it that all of that had her burning up again, “ _so,_ about you wanting to see me again?” 

Bellamy laughed, “do you want my number? or are you a stickler for the rules?” 

“Never,” she teased, “in fact, you can have mine, too.” 

They broke the rules just a little more when Bellamy drove her home the next morning. Clarke could hardly believe that she’d spent over twenty-four hours with him, and as they made out in his car, she knew it was going to be hard to wait to see him again. 

As that set in, she pulled away. 

“What’s wrong?” Bellamy asked, looking worried. 

“I don’t want to be weird or clingy,” Clarke breathed out slowly, “but I just really like you.” 

Bellamy chuckled, holding her hand, “I like you, too.” 

“I’m just not used to this sort of thing," she mused looking at their joined hands, "so, just let me down easy, when you do.” 

Even as Clarke said the words, her chest was aching. Perhaps he’d get bored with her. Maybe he’d decide she was too young, too inexperienced. Maybe he just wanted to scratch an itch, and he really wasn’t going to talk to her again. It was so stupid, but she was already too invested... it was just _typical_. 

The man bit his lip for a moment, “I won’t make any promises or plans, because I don’t control you, and you could always decide you don’t want to see me again. But, Clarke, you’re amazing. I really don’t see myself not wanting to see you.” 

As a tear rolled down her cheek, she wiped it away, “you must think I’m such a little spaz.” 

“You’re not, I know that having sex comes with various emotions. I’m not a callous person. And if it wasn’t rushing it, I’d ask you to come home with me. But I think we should take our time. You know sex isn’t the most intimate part of knowing someone. It’s intimate, yes, but _knowing_ the person, that’s where things get real.” 

Clarke stared at him, she supposed it was true. She’d enjoyed the sex, sure. But the chatting, the teasing, the meals, and shared thoughts were just as wonderful. 

“So, I want to get to know you,” he said, “and that will be the same tomorrow. And as far as I can tell, it’ll be the same the next day, so don’t worry about that, okay?” 

As his hand smoothed over her cheek, Clarke let out a sigh and leaned into it, “Okay,” she decided, she wouldn’t worry, what use would it be anyway? As Bellamy kissed her cheek, Clarke couldn’t help but smile. This situation- this man and all the relationships that came with seeing him... It was so different, but it still felt beautiful, real, and full of promise. 

“Goodnight, Clarke,” he said, “I’ll text you tomorrow.” 

“I look forward to it,” she smiled, before exiting the vehicle and making her way to the front door. Although the distance was short, some part of her felt different. She stood a little taller, felt a little more confident. Knowing that she was wanted by someone and that she was worth the focus that Bellamy seemed to project toward her felt good in a way that she’d never expected. 


End file.
